Preschool Wars
by The Necron Lord
Summary: Okay, Who here has ever wondered what Darth VAder would look Like as a Baby? Well. Find out here Imbiciles or face the Wrath of ME! THE NECRON LORD! HA HA HA HA!


**DIS-CLAIM-ER: I am not the Ingenious mind who came up with these various Perculiarities, However I am plotting to take over Half the UNIVERSE using an ultimatley powerful Death-Ray and thus threatening to destroy the earth if it does not correspond to my ultimate power. I will also track down those who review my stories excessively harsh and ahem... REVIEW THEM EVEN MORE HARSHLY! Ha Ha Ha! By the way, I am not 12 years old thank you very much. Or younger. **

**:-**

**Playschool Wars **

General Greivous may have been an infant but he was one hell of a little brat. It was a very average day on Bespin The sky was red, the city was metal. An imperial Star destroyer flew overhead. Preschool was just the same. except for one thing... actually, nup General Greivous was still a bratty little 2 year old, just like usual. Anyway. Boba was just getting dropped off by Jango for the day. He had made himself a little suit out of his pyjamas that he had dyed green (they're those funny baby pyjamas that Dagget from Angry beavers wears) and he had his dad's old helmet that is also green in colour. Darth Vader was for some reason was never Anakin in this story. Just Vader. He was the oldest in the group (3yrs) and was the most popular. Finally, tiny but cute (and somewhat accident prone) little TK- 421 sat in the corner playing with toy speeders. He was only one year in age and had barely any friends except the various insects that wandered into the room at times. His best ever friend was a spider, However it was destroyed by Palpateen, the 17 year old teacher who thougt it was one of the many creatures from hisnightmares coming to get him.

-operation gold mine-

Darth Vader had the plan ready in his 3 year old head. "Now Dis is what we do you guys. Dere is a big pile of wollies over dere dat bewong to Papy. Heres where you guys come in... "

General Greivous ran over to Palpateen and kicked him in the ankle. " Yo, Lil' Baby dude. Wassup?" Then Vader came up and Punched him in the kneecap. "C'mon lil' dudes. I think it's time for some like NAP TIME. While the two were distracting their Mentor, Boba got the big Missile that he had aquired at the fireworks shop and tied it to his back. He lit the fuse and flew into the kitchen where the leftover fruit from their little lunch was and the LOLLIES! As he flew over, Boba snagged the big bowl of sugar snacks and plate of jelly. The load was too heavy so he accidentally dropped the jelly. It splatted down onto TK-421 and coated him in the orange substance. TK-421 dropped his toys and started to cry. Half an hour later. Palpateen was wiping up a big orange mess, TK-421 was just settling and getting to know a few centipedes and there were 3 stuffed babies having a nap.

- The oldest Baby-

"Lady, A baby I am NOT. Leave me alone you must." a lady pushed yoda into the room and said "Hi, you must be the supervisor. I just found this little guy wandering around. I thought I'd better bring him here. "

"Yeah, totally. Hey little baby dude, What's your name?"Palpateen asked.

"A baby I am not! 820 years old I am." The little yoda replied, a bit of frustration in his voice. "Whoa dude, you got one imagination for a little baby dude." Palpateen said. A few minutes later, there was basically WWF recreational wrestling between babies and a frail old green thing. He ended up Dying in the end.

-Square-

Once again it was Wednesday. There was a big explosion. Jango Fett had fired his missile into the roof and flew into the classroom. Both Boba & TK-421 were at his house on Kamino. It was because Tarkin Could not get his Star Destroyer working to pick him up.Sorry about the Mess mate." Jango then Gave Palpateen some credits, Blew another hole in the roof and flew out of that one. "Well it looks like I'll be busy, so I'll let you Little Baby Dudes play with my XBOX 36000. While Palpateen was fixing up the ceiling, four babies were playing games so much that their eyes were square from video games and their eyes were als red because of Mortal Kombat, Quake 3 arena and Halo 2. all classic xbox games(and I mean 'vintage' classic). TK-421 got up and walked away. None of the others noticed. He returned shortly with a bowl of lollies and a box of Sith lordy Munchies. Within seconds there was a box with a few crumbs in the bottom and an empty bowl that was thrown several meters away. TK-421 only got one jelly lolly and had to make-do with the sithy crumbs that were left. But He did get a good toy that the others did not see. It happened to be a golan arms FC-1 flechette gun. Or a toy one-that the box had probably already suggested. Tk-421 fired the foam dart and hit Boba in the back of the head. Boba turned around and dropped his controller. TK- 421 turned around and waddled away as fast as he could but Two year old boba could already sort of half run. Boba caught up to Tk-421 and bopped him on the head with a block. Tk fell down and his eyes started to water. Soon enough, there was crying. "Hey, C'mon Lil' baby dude." Tk heard a farmiliar voice and looked up. Sure enough, Palpateen was right there. He picked up Tk-421 and held him. "What's the matter baby dude?Here, Take this. Palpateen pulled out a pen that had the end chewed. "This was my, like lucky exam pen. Unfortunatley I failed all my exams but it's a pretty cool souvenir!" He Handed it to Tk, who at the time seemed overjoyed and let out a weird baby noise..."bdfrrblup papy!"He exclaimed.

"Now lil' dude let's like, paint this ceiling!"

**The end **

**Now if you have any PROOOBLEEEMS, please adress them to me in a co-ordinated, CON-STRUC-TIVE fashion by reviewing me Do not forget to visit VADER THE SECOND or CHAOTIX DRAGON. I do beleive that they have some interesting stories to share. Now... BBEEEGOONE FOOLS!**


End file.
